Something Crazy
by FireWithin01
Summary: Juice isn't really dating Linda, just sleeping with her. So when her 18 year old daughter comes home one night acting a little more mature then Juice thought she was will he be able to control himself? Complete and utter smut, just putting my fantasies down in word. Thought I'd share for the Juicey lovers out there.


Juice sat in the familiar trailer, a beer in his hand, watching an old recorded fight on the TV. He was leaned forward over the dirty old coffee table rolling a joint, nodding his head back and forth to the loud rock and roll that was coming through fuzzy on the old boom box in the corner of the room. Then came a knock at the door. It was almost midnight and Linda wasn't due home until after 3. He frowned and put his half rolled joint down, getting up and heading for the door.

He turned the knob and pulled the door open to see Alexis, Linda's teenage daughter, standing on the other side, leaning up against the door frame with an amused look on her face, "Oh good, you heard me. Wasn't sure if you would over the radio" She then turned to look back at a car that was stopped at the end of the drive. She waved, "I'm good. Night!" She called. Someone called back and then the car pulled away. She turned and stepped past him into the trailer, "Didn't expect you to be here."

"You mom told me I could spend the night." He explained to her, shutting the door behind him, "I didn't feel like spending the night at the club." Sometimes the emptiness of the club bedrooms could get to him, and he wanted to spend the night in a home, in the bed of a lover. Even if he had to wait until she got off in the early morning to do so.

Alexis put her arm out and leaned on his shoulder, lifting one foot at a time and slipping off her heels. "I'm glad you are." She told him, "I don't know where I put my key." She laughed, wobbling a little on one foot.

Juice put a hand out to steady her, "Are you drunk?" He asked. He knew Alexis. She was Linda's quiet, smart, homely daughter that spent most of her time in her room reading or on the computer. Not this tipsy woman that was standing next to him in a short black dress with her brown hair curled and her eyes dark and smokey. She was dressed up like a mini crow eater. He almost didn't recognize her.

She frowned at him, and stepped away, "I had a few drinks. Yes. I'm not drunk." She argued, swaying towards the kitchen island that separated the living room and kitchen.

Juice put his hands up chuckling, "Ok, fine. You're not drunk." He agreed, knowing better then to argue. Besides, who was he to judge. Alexis was 17. He had been pissed plenty of times before he was 17. It could be worse, at least she could still stand. "Why don't I make us a pizza or something?" He offered, hoping that some food with sober her up and lessen the chances of her puking.

She smiled and nodded, hoping up onto the island counter, letting her legs dangle down in front of her, "I could go for some pizza right now."

Juice laughed, and walked past her to the fridge, "Yeah. Drunk bitches usually can." He teased.

"Hey," She leaned out towards him and gave his arm a swat, "don't call me that." She frowned, "It's derogatory towards women."

"See, there's the Lex I know. The articulate feminist." He chuckled, "I was joking, by the way." He assured her, pulling the pizza out of the freezer and turning on the oven. "So what's the occasion?" He asked looking over at her, "You look nice."

When he'd first started screwing around with Linda Tig had warned him about sleeping with an older lady with a teenage daughter. He'd told him that it would be hard for him because he'd wanna fuck both of them. But Juice had never looked at Lex like that. But she's never looked like she did tonight. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander down her body in her tight black dress. She had average sized tits and a small waist with legs that were much longer then he's realized until they were crossed and sitting in front of him on the counter. He felt the urge to run his hand up them, all the way up until his fingers tucked under the hem of her dress, against her inner thigh. He shut his eyes and shook his head, trying to think of anything else.

"It's my birthday." Lex mumbled and shurgged like it was no big deal.

Juice opened his eyes with surprise, "Seriously?" He'd had no idea. But then why would he? He was just fucking her mom, it wasn't his job to know anything about her. "Happy Birthday." He told her as the oven beeped. He turned and slid the frozen slab in, setting the timer for 20 minutes. "So you're 18?"

She nodded, "Yep, all year." She smiled slightly but he could tell she wasn't exactly excited, "Mom had told me she'd take tonight off and we'd hang out, but of course she got called in. And you know how she can't say no." She sighed, "So I got dragged out to a house party instead."

Juice sighed, "I'm sorry Lex. Doesn't sound like you had a good time." He felt sorry for her. He usually did, not just tonight. Linda was a one of Nero's girls and almost never home. She was a great lay, but a shitty mom. He'd always been surprised that Lex was a well rounded as she was.

She shrugged, "Yeah, it wasn't really my scene. But it was alright."

Juice walked past her and around the island to the couch, leaning over the table and picking up his half rolled joint, "Well I don't have a gift for you." He smiled, rolling the joint up the rest of the way and licking the tab at the end generously, "But I can light a candle for you if you want." He joked, holding the joint out to her. He then leaned over and grabbed a lighter and his warm beer off the table too.

Lex shuffled the joint around in her hand for a moment, then pinched it between her finders and put the end to her lips, "Why not?" She asked, turning to look at him, sticking her face out towards him so he could light it up for her.

He flicked the lighter and held it out to her as she took the first few puffs, "There's the spirit birthday girl." He wondered if she'd ever smoked before. Linda was alright with him having it in the house, and she sometimes participated, but that didn't mean that good little Lexi did.

She took the joint between her thin fingers and pulled it away from her mouth, coughing out a cloud of smoke. Juice laughed and took the smoke from her, putting it to his lips and taking a long drag while she continued to cough. "It's alright. Let it out." He assured her, moving closer to the counter and putting a hand on her shoulder.

She stopped coughing, nodding her head and patting her chest, "Jesus. That stuff goes right to your head." She smiled and let out a laugh, already feeling the high.

Juice smiled and nodded, "Sure does." He could feel the pot getting to him too. Lifting him. He probably shouldn't have smoked, not when he was already having a hard time keeping his eyes off her. Now that he was high he couldn't stop. "So, 18. The big one eight. You gotta do something crazy. I got my head tats on my 18th birthday."

Lexi laughed, reaching her arm out for the joint and trying again. This time she managed to take a puff without hacking. "Something crazy huh? That doesn't sound like me."

"Well that's the point." Juice said, leaning against the counter beside where she was sitting, "It's your 18th birthday. Do something you wouldn't normally do." Linda would kill him if this led to her getting a tattoo. But Lex was usually so withdrawn and quiet. She needed to loosen up a bit.

Lex cleared her throat and handed the joint out to him. He took it in his hand and as soon as her hand was free she grabbed onto his head and pulled him towards her, locking her lips against his. She startled him but he quickly recovered, wrapping his one free hand around the back of her head and grabbing a fist full of her hair, holding her face against his as he returned her kiss without thinking of the repercussions. Her lips were wet with gloss, and soft, like you'd expect a 18 year-old's to be. She breathed heavy and opened her mouth, her lips dancing with his. He moved against her body, separating her thighs and pulling her against his stomach her legs wrapping around him. She was so warm. So was he for that matter.

And then the joint in his hand burned too short and stung him, giving him a reality check. He pulled away from her, "Shit." He said, partially because he'd just burnt himself and partially because he'd realized what he was doing. Lex was sitting on the counter in front of him, trying to catch her breath and looking like she wanted more.

This was Linda's daughter. Alexis. This was not just another whore that he could have his way with. No, this was wrong. He shook his head and ran his hands along the tattoos on both sides of his head, "Lex ..." He didn't know what to say. He didn't want her to feel rejected. She was beautiful, and god did he want her right now. He stepped back from her. She released him from her leg lock around his waist with a sigh. She knew what was going through his mind, he didn't have to say it.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking down into her lap, crossing her legs again, "I was trying something crazy." She mumbled, embarrassed.

He nodded, leaning back against the opposite counter. He could feel the pressure of his hard on against the zipper of his pants. What was he thinking. "Don't be sorry." He told her quickly, leaning forward and grabbing his beer, taking a long swig, trying to distract himself. "It's just – your Linda's kid." He tried to explain.

She looked at him with a frown, "It's not like you guys are dating right?" She said with a shrug, "And I'm not a kid."

Right. She was 18. And he and Linda weren't anything more then fuck buddies. Linda was one of Nero's escorts for God's sake. He leaned against the counter for a long moment just looking at Lex. His gaze ran along her whole body, from her smooth, toned legs to her piercing brown eyes staring back at him with want. He was trying so hard to say no, but it wasn't working.

He cleared his throat and stepped towards her. "Fuck it." He said, giving up. He grabbed her knees and pulled them apart, pushing himself against her. He wrapped both hands around the back of her head and kissed her again, hard. He couldn't tell if it was the pot or her that was making his skin tingle, but he knew there was no stopping him now. He wanted her all.

She wrapped her arms up around his neck and kissed him back, cradling his head against hers. She let out a low, desperate moan in the back of her throat, pushing him farther. She was burning up, he could feel it as his hands made their way from the back of her neck down her body, his fingers rough and weather beaten against the silky fabric of her dress. He grabbed onto her hips and pressed himself against her, his erection pressing hard against her through his pants. Their bodies moved together, grinding and molding. Her legs wrapped up around his waist like before, but this time he didn't worry about being trapped.

Finally she pulled her lips away from him, taking heavy breaths. She leaned her head back, exposing her thin neck to him. He planted a few pecks along her jaw line and then took a playful nip of her neck. She giggled and pushed him away, releasing him from her grasp. He stepped back from her a bit and she slid down off the counter and moved towards him, grabbing at the waist line of his pants, fumbling with his belt.

She kissed him again with a smile and looked him in the eyes, "Don't look so nervous." She told him, finally getting his belt undone. She pulled it through it's loops and dropped it to the ground beside them. While never breaking eye contact with him she reached into his pants, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and giving it a firm squeeze. "This isn't my first time." She assured him, pecking his neck softly as he let out a groan and trusted himself against her, "I do have some idea of what I'm doing."

She tugged at the back of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head and tossing it down with his belt. She was playful, but seductively slow, running her hand along the naked skin on his chest before planting a kiss down where she'd caressed. Lex made her way down his body, sinking to her knees in front of him as she went. She grinned at the growing lump in the front of his pants and nipped at it through the fabric and looked up at him with her big brown eyes. He let out a sigh, realizing that this was his one lest chance to object before they both went too far. But it was a little late to take the moral high ground now. He was committed - fuck, he was hard. If they stopped now he'd have blue balls all night.

"Don't be a tease." He begged her, grabbing at his zipper. He dropped his pants and briefs, leaving nothing in front of her except his throbbing member. He was surprised by the way in which she grabbed a hold of him and tickled his very tip with the end of her tongue, sending tingling shocks to every point in his body. She was no longer the girl that he'd come to know. She was an adult, and clearly knew what she was doing.

Finally she took all of him inside her mouth. At least as much as she could. He thought he might explode as she applied pressure with her tongue in all the right spots. He sounded more like his bike then a human, letting a low purr rumble out of his mouth uncontrollably. His moans seemed to only encourage her as she began to slide up and down him at a faster pace. His hands found the edge of the counter he was leaning against and he gripped on hard trying not to blow too soon. It had been a long time since any woman had affected him like this.

"Jesus stop, I'm gunna cum." He pleaded. She glanced up at him and slid his cock out of her mouth, giving it one last kiss.

He shook his head, looking down into her eyes, unable to speak as he caught his breath. She smirked and stood up. She bit her lip and slid her hands around him, grabbing his ass, "I need you now." She begged, "I'm on the pill, just fuck me."

He didn't have to be told twice. He turned her around in front of him, unzipping the back of her dress and letting it fall down around her ankles. She wasn't wearing anything special like her mom always did. Just a simple black push up bra and plain black matching undies. It didn't matter though, she looked amazing to him. So small, tight, and smooth. It was like she was brand new or something. He pulled both pieces off so that she stood completely naked with her back to him. The animal in him wanted to bend her over the island and take her fast and hard. The Son in him had that urge to tug on her hair and make her scream. But she wasn't that type of girl. This would have to be a gentler thing.

He spun her back around to face him, pushing her against the island and grinding into her, grabbing one of her tits in each hand. They were small still, but perky as hell with nipples erect and calling to him. He squeezed one between his thumb and pointer finger and she squealed before he planted a kiss on her lips, muffling her cry.

He was too tall for her and his hard on was digging into her belly button so he hoisted her up so that she was sitting on the island again, her legs wrapped around him. He stopped kissing her and looked down, taking his pulsing cock in his hand and slowly pushing it against her entrance. She may not be a virgin but he was still worried about hurting her.

Her moans seemed to be of enjoyment as he slid into her, slowly at first. He could feel her tight walls around him and knew he had to be stretching her. She wrapped her arms around under his, grasping onto his upper back and digging her nails into him. As he moved in an out of her she bit down on his shoulder and moaned. He knew she was trying to get used to the feeling of him filling her, and he thought for a moment he might be too much, but then she released his shoulder and let out a cry, "Yes! Oh god! Juice!" and with her stamp of approval he started to increase the pace.

Their breaths were quick and intense and he grind into her, plunging deeper and deeper. Her breath was hot against his ear, their bodies rubbing together. He wanted to kiss her, but he wouldn't be able to keep his breath and his pace if he did. Her legs tightened around him and she dragged her nails along his burning skin, from the top of his back to his ass where she dug in again and pulled him against her, forcing him all the way inside of her. She threw her head back and let out a cry if ecstasy.

He was right on the edge and could feel the pressure building. He finally stopped worrying about hurting her, grabbed onto her hips and pounded into her quickly. He felt her spasm around him as she lost control of herself and climaxed. "Fuck!" He called out as he pushed all the way into her and felt himself explode. Juice's juices filled her insides and leaked out of her onto the counter top as he collapsed against her body, his cock still hard inside her.

There were both still, letting the buzz of rock and roll fill their silence as they tried to catch their breaths. "Mmm. Lex." Juice was finally able to say, pulling himself out of her and stepping back. She closed her legs and smiled at him but said nothing. She leaned forward and put both hands down on the edge of the counter. He smirked back at her and took her head in both of his hands and kissed her once more. His lips molded with hers as their tongues danced and they breathed each other in.

And then the oven beeped and they both jumped. It was like the alarm pulling Juice back onto reality. He pulled away from her quickly and moved towards the oven. He laughed, "Pizza's ready." He opened the door wide and pulled the pie out of the hot oven, placing it on the cutting board. He stared at the air between himself and the cutting board processing what had just happened in the 20 minutes it had taken to cook a fucking pizza.

He sighed and shook his head with a chuckle, pulling out a knife and cutting off a slice for himself and her. He placed a piece on a paper plate for her and handed it over. "Thanks." She whispered, taking it from him. He nodded, bending over and picking up his boxers from the ground and pulling them on so he wasn't completely naked. Lex wasn't so quick to move. She sat in her spot on the island naked, eating her piece of pizza. She seemed content. She didn't look like she'd been used or taken advantage of and that cleared Juices mind a bit. She looked like she'd gotten exactly what she wanted.

He smiled at her, grabbing his plate of pizza and opening the fridge to get himself a new, cold beer. She smirked back at him, "What?"

He shrugged and shook his head, moving back so that he was standing beside her, leaning on the counter, "Nothing." He said, leaning forward and planting a kiss on her forehead lovingly. "Happy Birthday Lex." He told her one last time. She smiled at him and nodded a thank you. He then turned with his pizza in one hand and a beer in the other and sank back down on the couch without another word.

It was well after 3 when Linda finally got home. Juice was sitting in his spot on the couch watching an old episode of The X-Files on the TV with Lexi crashed out on the other end. She'd gone and washed off all her makeup hours earlier and put on some a pair of comfy pjs. Juice glanced over at her once more, like he'd been doing for the last hour or so, wondering if Linda would be able to tell. Would she be able to read the betrayal on her daughter's face?

"Hey." Linda said, dropping her purse at the door and slipping her shoes off. Juice turned to look at her with a nod. "How was tonight?" She asked coming towards him. She leaned down and gave Juice a quick kiss. She then glanced over noticing her daughter asleep on the other end of the couch and made a sad face, "It was her birthday yesterday." She said shaking her head.

"She told me." Juice said, trying not to sound too judgmental.

"Sorry. I totally forgot when you asked if you could stay." She explained, patting him on the shoulder, "She said she was going out. When did she get home?"

Juice shrugged, acting as if he didn't know or care, "Maybe an hour or so."

Linda nodded and moved around the couch, patting Lexi's leg, "Hey, baby, wake up."

Lex moaned and opened her eyes slowly, looking up at her mom, "Mom?"

"Hey baby doll," Linda said with a smile, "Happy Birthday."

Lex rubbed her eyes and sat up, glancing over at him for a moment and then back at her mom, "Thanks Mom." She said groggily.

"So, how was it? Tell me all about it. I'm sorry I missed it. It's just, they really needed me at work tonight." Linda said, walking around the couch and island, heading for the fridge to get a drink herself.

"It's really OK Mom." Lex assured her. She smiled, "It was still a good birthday, don't worry." Juice turned his head and looked at her. Their eyes locked and she smirked.

"Good. I'm glade. Just hope it wasn't too crazy. Jesus, my 18th birthday … well I mean you were already 3 so you stayed with Grandma and Grandpa. And me, well, I probably shouldn't tell you what I did." Linda laughed, turning around in the kitchen to see the half eaten pizza on the counter, "Oh, pizza. Thanks guys."

Juice couldn't help but smile. Linda was oblivious to anything happening. He reached his hand over and placed it on Lex's thigh, wrapping his fingers around it and giving it a squeeze. With Linda standing at the island she couldn't see this subtle bit of affection Juice was showing her daughter. Lex put her hand down on top of his as she stared at him and he felt a fluttering within him. This thing between them wasn't over. It was wrong in so many ways, but they both knew that it would happen again.

Lex laughed and leaned her head back against the couch, shutting her eyes and delivering a lie with ease, "Don't worry Mom, I didn't do anything crazy."

/


End file.
